


The First Queen (the last Queen)

by WaltzQueen



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, Princess Marco Diaz, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: Star loves life on Earth. She loves learning and making friends and making decisions that can change her future. She loves that she can make a choice and not have to feel like everything is already set in stone. Which is why on the day she is crowned she takes it off her head and throws it down the aisle.





	

Star loves life on Earth. She loves learning and making friends and making decisions that can change her future. She loves that she can make a choice and not have to feel like everything is already set in stone. Which is why on the day she is crowned she takes it off her head and throws it down the aisle.  
  
People and non-people from dimensions all over came to see Star Butterfly become the queen of Mewni. She had cut a swath through everything she came across. From crushes to crushing devastation, Star had triumphed and caused chaos along the way. Her reputation was as well known as the Endless Sea was long. Marco and her boyfriend Tom, Kelly and her boyfriend Tad, and PonyHead and her family all came to watch. The coronation was not held in the castle, but outside on the castle grounds so that most of the common mewmans could be there. A great screen in the sky showed the proceedings like concert screens. BuffFrog and his children showed up, as emissaries for the new monster kingdom, free from Toffee and Ludo and their manipulation. Everyone was excited to see the friendliest and most sincere princess become the Queen of her kingdom and bring forth a new reign of co-operation.

And, then she threw the crown.  
  
The crown soared over the steps of the the raised platform and into the crowd. It sailed right past her mother and father who were silently gaping. Marco's sharp noise of pain rose out of the tangle of coronation guests. Star reflected on how her shots had tended to go a little wide after she started using the wand instead of manually throwing things.  
  
"Everyone!" Star rose from her throne at the end of the blue silk aisle, hands raised in the air to command attention. "Mewni is no longer a kingdom!" The shouts and questions started instantly but she still had her wand, even if she'd thrown the crown, so she turns it into a megaphone with little sparkly butterfly wings and talks over the assorted noises.  
  
"You might be asking what this means! Does your alliance still stand? Does this endanger your own kingdom? And the answer is...I Don't Know! None of us do."  
  
"Earth has taught me something very important while I've was living there and ever since I came back. I've learned that the future isn't set in stone. There isn't always going to be a Butterfly in the throne the same way there isn't a Bounce Lounge anymore. I've learned that people in groups can make choices that benefit all of them without the need for someone who tells them what to think from the moment they hatch. People, human or mewman or monster or demon, don't have to look up to a single person because they were born into a certain family. They can choose their leader based on their ability to lead." Star's voice rose to an impassioned height, drowning out the guests.  
  
"And I've decided that I don't have those qualities. I was raised to be a princess who was raised to be a queen but I really just want to raise unicorns and fight battles and go on adventures. Even if this means I don't own the wand, even if I can't do magic anymore. From now on, the Butterflys are just a family of Mewmans. So, be free! And choose the future that you want, Mewni!"  
  
The silence lasted a second, visiting royalty and commoners of all species looking at each other in stunned silence when a mewman stood up.  
  
"We want a Queen!"  
  
"What." Star scratched her head with the wing of the megaphone-wand. That...was not what she had expected. "Come again?"  
  
"I said-" The mewman jumped when a microphone shaped like a butterfly on a lollipop stick appeared in front of their face. They recovered quickly and carried on."I said, we want a queen! The royal family keeps us safe and makes sure our lives are better. You asked for us to choose the future that we want? We want a Queen!" The mewmans behind them all buzzed with agreement. As one they chanted. "We Want A Queen! We Want A Queen!"  
  
"But-but you'll be happier this way!" Star spread her arms out in supplication to the roaring swarm of people. "It's probably better for you all, I mean" -Star waved her megaphone-wand and Marco, crown in hand, came flying up next to Star on the stage-"Marco's dimension is doing great and they don't have a royal family!"  
  
"If they're doing so great, why don't they become the Queen?!" Star stands there for a long moment and is about to testify to the absolute ridiculousness of that suggestion when Marco replies.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Star turns her head to Marco so quickly her hair threatens to wrap around her neck from the momentum. She can faintly hear PonyHead in the audience screaming 'plot twist.'  
  
"Marco," Star says in confusion. "You want to be the Queen? Of Mewni?"  
  
"Well, kinda, yeah." Marco smiles softly as she turns Star's rejected crown in her hands. "I like a lot of the things that you seem to hate about it, actually. I like all the grandeur and the fancy dresses and sitting down to tea with people just as much as I like karate and adventuring. I'm not perfect, but I've already lead a group of princesses who were sent away for being willful, so I know I can lead. I've been a figurehead for movements. I've inspired merchandise and music and that one impersonator. I already have experience with magic and ties to most of the surrounding kingdoms and kingdoms very far away. So," Marco says with conviction as she raises the crown above her head like a trophy and sets it in her fluffy brown hair. "I will be the Queen!"  
  
The mewmans mutter and hum and quickly grow louder until the entire swarm is chanting "Queen Marco" raucously. PonyHead, now the Unicorn Queen, shoots off a celebratory blast of magic which forms words in the sky. No matter the language the guests speak they can all read it clearly, "Queen Marco, Heck Yeah!"  
  
"Are you sure? It's not too late to cut and run," Star says quietly to Marco up on the stage, wand having gone back to normal. "We can both go tame some unicorns in the Forrest of Certain Death?"  
  
"I'm sure, Star." Marco smiles at Star and they hug on kingdom-wide camera, the Last Queen Butterfly and the first Queen Diaz.  
  
"Well, if you're the Queen of Mewni, you're going to need this." Star holds out the wand to Marco. Marco looks at it and back to Star. Star hands it to Marco like her mother handed it to her years ago. It changes from the pink and lilac angel and butterfly wand she had grown to love so much to a dusty purple, ruby studded scepter with a sphere at the top and trailing two long ribbons.  
  
"You and your family can stay in the castle. I wouldn't want to put you all out."  
  
"Thanks, Marco. I'm sure mom and dad will take you up on that offer. I'm going to travel for a while, though. I wanna see how different things are when I'm not the princess anymore." They hug again before Star hops off the platform. Marco sits on her throne holding her scepter and waves goodbye to Star Butterfly. But not forever, just bye for now.  
  
Star calls over her shoulder, barely louder than the kingdom full of mewmans celebrating. "Good luck with your mewburty!"  
  
Marco pauses her waving, startled. Star couldn't have meant that.....could she? Ah, Marco could worry later for once. She had other things to do. It was a bright, sunshiny day and she was a Queen. She had time to update her facebook status. With all this fuss, no one would noticed when she pushed the button changing her relationship status to engaged.

   
  
Epilogue:

   Princess Star Diaz runs down the halls of the Mewni Palace excitedly. They only live here three months of the year. She loves how she gets to see the sky and her Great Aunt Moon whenever she wants. But now is her favorite part of the Mewni months because she sprints out the doors of the palace and jumps into the open arms of Aunt Star.

Princess Star Diaz gazes up into her Aunt's face and they share a smile, one smile sharper than the other. She can just tell her Auntie has some great stories to tell this time and she can't wait to hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much my projected hopes/theories for the ultimate end of the series


End file.
